Kantai Collection: The Future Begins
by KodokSangar
Summary: The war with Abyssal fleet has been continued for 5 years, but the Abyssal is getting stronger. This forced Japan to started the second program to build the stronger shipgirls. Join Mirai, Admiral Kadomatsu, and the other shipgirls as they fought the Abyssal to defeat them once and for all (KancollexZipang Crossover)


**Hello guys, I'm KodokSangar! A random writer who wrote my every fantasy I have in a fanfic. Now, I've wrote another Kancolle story with a slight crossover with a manga series called Zipang. This is my seventh story. Warning: I'm not an historian (But I'm good at History subject, no offense) but this story isn't 100% related to the history just like the Anime Adaptation. Have a nice read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KANTAI COLLECTION FRANCHISE! AND ZIPANG TOO!**

* * *

INTRO

**In the early 21****st**** Century, a mysterious fleet appeared from under the deep sea. The Human called them the Deep Sea Fleet or Abyssal. With their various and deadly weapons, they launched various attacks on the world navies and coast city. This caused 50 million peoples killed and economic crisis because of the trade lines were cut off. Many nations tried to stop them but it always ended with failures. Even the United Nations Coalition Fleet stands no chance against them.**

**In this desperate war, the Humanity managed to build their new weapons, the shipgirls. The shipgirls are girls who were being augmented with the spirits of the old sunken ships. With their weapons and powers that far stronger than any conventional warships, they managed to push back the Abyssal.**

**The war has been happened for 5 years but the Abyssal is still undefeated and even become stronger. To end the war and prevents the Abyssal to getting stronger, the Japan Maritime Defense Force and United States Navy created a shipgirl from the wreck of a lost destroyer which was one of the strongest ships in Japan's Navy history and the champion of World War II, Mirai…**

* * *

In the Pacific Ocean, a battle broke between the Japanese Shipgirls and Abyssal fleets. The blue sky was closed by dark clouds made the battle looks like more intense.

On that battle, the 3rd Torpedo Squadron engaged a fleet of I-class destroyer.

"Keep firing!" The second Sendai-class light cruiser, Jintsuu yelled as she fired her 14cm Naval Guns.

"Uh! It's not night even yet!" Her sister ship and the lead ship of her class, Sendai grunted as she fired too.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away from the battlefield, a JMDF Helicopter Destroyer, JDS Izumo (DDH-183) sailed on the sea. The Izumo's bridge was busied with activity. "The 3rd Torpedo Squadron, the 4th Torpedo Squadron, and the 4th Fleet had already engaged the Abyssal fleet in the 20 miles, North-East of our location. The 1st Carrier Division is moving to their location as planned," Mutsu informed as she read the report.

Ooyodo who sat on the Communication Officer seat turned her head to the rest. "Sir! I got a message from Light Cruiser Jintsuu!"

_"Fortune Inspector, we are under heavy fire from the enemy fighters and Elite destroyers! We can't get close into the targets! We need reinforcements!"_ Jintsuu yelled from the radio. The sounds are a bit faded out because of the battles on the background.

Mutsu's sister ship, Nagato turned her stare to a young man near her. The young man wore JMDF long sleeved dark blue Navy Working Uniform and a live vest with word 'CO' on its back. "Order, Admiral Kadomatsu?"

The young man with untidy slightly long black hair and blue eyes with glasses, Rear Admiral (Upper-half) Kousei Kadomatsu observed the ocean. "Is the ships from Truk had already back?" He asked without looking back.

Nagato nodded. "Yes, they will arrive at the base in 30 minutes."

Kousei wore his dark blue cap on his head before said. "Tell _her_ to head to the operation zone! But tell the rest to return to the Naval District to re-supply and stand by for the next order."

"But with respect sir, why don't you send the units stand by on Naval District to attack rather than _she_?" Nagato asked.

Kousei looked to his watch. "If we sent the stand by units, they will be too late. And tell Yamato to move too," He stared back at Nagato. "Do it! That's an order!"

Nagato saluted him. "Hai!"

* * *

Back to the battlefield, the battle was still continued. "Geez, there's no end of them!" Shoukaku said as launched another waves of Zero fighter to fight off the Abyssal fighters that being launched by a Wo-class carrier.

"Naka-chan here! Let's go!" Naka yelled as she launched a wave of torpedoes. Most of the torpedoes hit an I-class destroyer and exploded. "Yeah!" She yelled again.

But another Elite I-class appeared and fired their cannon on both Sendai and Naka. "Kyaa!" Both the light cruiser screamed.

"Nee-san! Naka-chan!" Jintsuu shouted her sisters.

Naka managed to evade the fire but still shocked but Sendai's clothes were ripped apart by the fire.

"Are you both okay?" Fubuki asked as she stopped firing and looked at both Sendai and Naka.

"Fubuki-chan, watch out!" Jintsuu yelled. Fubuki looked back at her and saw an I-class destroyer swim toward her. Fubuki tried to sink the Elite I-class with her 12,7cm Twin Gun but it evaded her fires.

After it closes enough, Fubuki fired her torpedoes, destroying the Abyssal destroyer. She sighed in relieved.

"Fubuki-chan, your back!" She heard Mutsuki yelled and looked to her back and saw an Elite I-class swim toward her and opened its mouth, revealing a Naval Gun that ready to finish her off.

_**"No!"**_ Fubuki yelled in her thought, hoping her death to be painless. But instead of pain, the Abyssal destroyer destroyed into pieces by a torpedo. Fubuki opened her eyes.

Both Mutsuki and Yuudachi sailed to Fubuki. "Fubuki-chan! Are you okay, poi?" Yuudachi asked her.

Before Fubuki replied, a familiar distinct sound can be heard from the sky. The shipgirls looked up and saw an SH-60J Seahawk helicopter flew above them. "Helicopter?" Fubuki said.

"Is that…" Mutsuki continued.

_"I'm sorry, guys! But the hero always comes late!"_ They heard a familiar voice on the radio.

The three destroyers looked at each other and smiled happily. "Mirai-chan!"

_"Don't worry, I brought the cavalries!"_ The new shipgirl, now known as Mirai said again. Soon the skies filled with various carrier based fighters, dive bombers, and torpedo bombers.

Fubuki knew where those aircrafts originated from. "Kaga-san! Akagi-senpai!"

Soon enough, the 1st Carrier Division appeared and ready to launch another waves of aircrafts. "3rd Torpedo Squadron! Nice work!" Akagi shouted from afar. She and her partner, Kaga launched two squadrons of six Aichi D3A dive bombers. The bombers then rained hell down on the Abyssal fleets.

"Whoa, sugoii!" Fubuki said as she saw the aircrafts dropped bombs after bombs and torpedoes after torpedoes on the Abyssal.

"Fubuki-chan!" She heard someone yelled her name.

Fubuki looked at the source and saw a girl with twin-tailed black hair and wore short sleeved JMSDF Navy Working Uniform with short dark blue skirt and JDS Mirai cap with headset sailed toward her with smile. "Mirai-chan!" Fubuki yelled back as she, Mutsuki, and Yuudachi hugged Mirai. Soon, the other 3rd Torpedo Squadron shipgirls joined on hugged her.

A few seconds later, they released Mirai.

"It's nice you finally back, Aegis destroyer!" Sendai said as she placed her hand on Mirai's shoulder.

"Naka-chan is very happy! You finally back!" Naka said with a V sign.

"Guys," Mirai started as she stared at all of her friends. "Thank you!" She said with smile. But however, their little reunion was interrupted by the sound of Abyssal aircraft. Mirai quickly turned back and fired her 5 inch Compact Gun accurately. After the Abyssal aircraft destroyed, Mirai lowered her Gun and looked back to her friend.

"Let's talk later, we still in the combat zone!" Jintsuu said she then looked at Mirai. "Mirai-chan, please open the way for us!"

Mirai nodded with a soft smile. "_Aye ma'am!_" She said in English before accelerated forward.

Jintsuu then looked to the other shipgirls. "Double Line Formation!" They accelerated behind Mirai in Double Line formation with the Missile Destroyer on the spear tip.

They gunned down every I-class destroyers that tried to getting close. Then, two Ho-class light cruisers blocked Mirai's way. The light cruisers fired their cannons at Mirai but she evaded by turning hardly to the left. She closed her Icy Blue eyes before opened it again. Her eyes let out an advanced HUD that only she could see. She began to typing something on the HUD before tapped two red dots which were the Ho-class on her radar. "Firing Harpoon missiles! Birds away!" One of the Mk 141 Harpoon launcher on her back fired two RGM-84 Harpoon missiles on the Abyssal light cruisers.

The light cruisers tried to shut down the missiles with their cannons and machine guns but it all missed and hit both of them, destroying them to pieces.

"Sagittarius hit the bull's eyes!" Mirai stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, the SH-60J still soared through the sky as it avoided contacts with the Abyssal ships. The ASW operator fairy heard response from the sonar. The fairy then typed something on the screen in front of her before hit a button. The Seahawk then dropped an Mk 46 torpedoes to the sea. The torpedoes then hit a Yo-class submarine under the sea surface, destroying it.

* * *

On the other side of the sea, the Nakajima B6M torpedo bombers and the Aichi D3A dive bombers continued the annihilation of the Abyssal forces. The 3rd Torpedo Squadron watched the one sided battle with their own eyes as they searched for their target, an Elite Wo-class carrier.

"Poi!" Yuudachi exclaimed as she watched the battle which turned to massacre.

Mirai then got a video feed that showed their target with a Re-class battleship. "My Seagull spotted the Wo and a Re-class with her. I will fire the Tomahawk missile while you guys will-" Her words were cut off by Mutsuki's scream.

"Watch out!" They quickly evaded a barrage of shells that fired toward them.

"Does anyone get hit?!" Jintsuu asked as she looked to her fellow shipgirls. But all of them looked to their fronts in surprise. Jintsuu looked to her front too and watch their way was blocked by dozens of I, Ro, and Ho-class destroyer.

"They are too many, poi!" Yuudachi said. There's a hint of fear on her voice.

But suddenly, all of the Abyssal destroyers were sunk by a barrage of shells. "Eh, what happened?" Fubuki dumbfoundedly asked after the Abyssal suddenly disappeared.

"Are you guys okay?" Someone asked. Fubuki turned her head to her back and saw Yamato with her 46cm Main Gun smoked.

"Yes Yamato-san, we are okay. Thanks," Mirai replied. They then looked back on the Re and Wo.

"I'll take care of the battleship. Mirai-san, please take out Wo," Yamato said.

Mirai smiled and said. "_Okay!_" She then looked at her other friends. "Guys, please attract their attentions!"

"Rest it up to us!" Jintsuu replied before they accelerated forward. Mirai then looked at Yamato and nodded.

* * *

The Re-class battleship saw the 3rd Torpedo Squadron sailed in fast speed in front of her as they fired their cannons, but none of them hit her or Wo. Re told Wo to escape, which she nodded and sailed away. Re tried to shot her cannon at them but a squadron of Mitsubishi A6M Zero fighters attacked her with their machine guns.

Re fired her cannons and shut down 4 of the 6 Zero fighters. After shutting down all of the 6 Zero fighters, she heard a boom from afar. Re saw Yamato fired her huge cannon which rivaled her own body at the Abyssal battleship. Re only stared helplessly on Yamato's 46 cm shells as those shells hit her and destroyed her into pieces.

* * *

After Yamato managed to sink Re, Wo still ran away from the battlefield. However, she saw Mirai chased her from behind. Wo gritted her teeth and launched 8 dive bombers to stop Mirai.

"Do you really want to see my true strength that badly?" Mirai asked her.

"Sink…" is Wo's only reply. The Abyssal dive bombers broke into two groups as they flew toward Mirai. The missile destroyer launched two of her RIM-66 Standard Missile 2R Block III and hit two of the dive bombers.

The other dive bombers broke and surround Mirai from all sides. She fired her 5 inch Gun on one of the dive bombers. The other dive bombers that tried to dive toward her were being ripped apart by the Phalanx CIWS on both her shoulders. The last one tried to ram itself to Mirai but she acted fast by firing her Gun on it, sending it fell to the sea.

Before Wo sent another wave of aircrafts, Mirai screamed. "Birds_ away!_" Then, a Tomahawk missile flew away from one of the cells on the Mk 41 VLS that connected to her left waist. Wo watched the missile flew toward her and minutes later, she destroyed into pieces just like Re.

* * *

**That's the intro. Honestly, why I created this fanfic is because I love both series since both of them are heavily related with several difference (Zipang has a lot of politic stuffs but Kancolle hasn't. Warships in Kancolle had been moefied into shipgirls while warships in Zipang still on their original states). I think the Zipang reference in this fanfic is TOO DAMN HIGH!**

**Okay we started from my main OC, Mirai. She is the main ship in Zipang series and of course, she is fictional ship just like USS Nathan James from 'The Last Ship' (Well, I'm planning to add Nathan James in this story too). If you noticed, some of her quotes is also some famous quotes from her crews in Zipang series like the 'Do you really want to see my true strength that badly?' which I heard become a meme in Japan. By the way this is her bio:**

**Mirai (DDG-182)**

Class : Tsukinami DDG

Height : 171 cm

Age : 15-17

Eyes : Icy Blue

Hair : Long Black hair tied into twin-tail with metal square ribbons which represent the AN/SPY-1D Radar.

Skin Color : Oriental

Cup Size : B

Looks : Cute like most Kancolle destroyer but at the same time a bit taller like light cruiser (see the fanfic's cover art).

Notes : I think she is as high as Kitakami and Ooi since the modern destroyer is as long as the WWII light cruiser.

**Stats**

HP : 25

Armor : 11

Evasion : 100

Aircraft : 2

Speed : Fast

Range : Too Damn Long (LOL)

Firepower : 30

Torpedo : 60

AA : 80

ASW : 82

LOS : 79

Luck : 50

**Clothing from Top to Bottom**

She wears a JDS Mirai cap from Zipang manga and grey colored headset which represents OPS-28 surface search radar and OQS-102 bow mounted sonar.

She wears a short sleeved shirt of Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force dark blue Navy Working Uniform with her name written on the nametag with hiragana and JDS Mirai insignia on the right arm (The same uniform that were used by her crews).

In battle, she carries something like turbines (4 Ishikawajima Harima/General Electric LM2500-30 gas turbines) and superstructure on her back like a backpack just like the Kancolle destroyers. There are also two boxes on the back of the backpack which represent NOLQ-2 Electronic Counter Measure.

She wears a dark blue short skirt which matched her shirt with black thigh high socks.

Black school shoes for girls in not combat situation and grey metal shoes with rudders in combat situation.

**Armaments**

1 x 5 inch (127mm) / 54 Caliber Oto-Breda Compact Gun on her right hand like a pistol.

1 x 29 cells of Mk 41 Vertical Launch System (With the mix of RUM-139 VL ASROC Anti-Submarine Missile and RIM-7 Sea Sparrow Surface-to-Air-Missile) connected to her right waist with a piece of metal like most heavy cruiser and battleship to their main gun.

1 x 61 cells of Mk 41 Vertical Launch System (With the mix of RIM-66 SM-2MR Block III Surface-to-Air-Missile and RGM-109B Tomahawk Anti-Ship Cruise Missile) connected to her left waist with a piece of metal, same like the one on the right.

2 x Mark 141 Harpoon launcher (8 x RGM-84 Harpoon Surface-to-Surface-Missile) on her back on the both sides of the 'backpack'.

2 x 20mm Phalanx CIWS on both her shoulders for AA purpose.

2 x Mark 32 Triple Torpedo Tubes (6 x Mk-46 torpedoes) on both her hips.

**Aircraft Carried**

1 x Mitsubishi SH-60J Seahawk Multi-role helicopter.

1 x Mitsubishi MVSA-32J Seagull(By Mirai and the JMDF officers) or Umidori(By the other shipgirls) VTOL Recon Aircraft.

The Landing Pad is on her left arm.

**Personality**

Mirai is a proud and strong destroyer of the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force. She also very brave and doesn't fear of anything because of her experiences of travelling back to the past. But her experiences left a heavy burden on her heart which caused her to be an anti-social and trusted no one, but she is a sweet girl if she speaks with the other shipgirls and she will not betray her friends. She also hard to choose her own decision herself, but he will keep her decision no matter what the cost if she has choose it. However, she hates war and doesn't like to hurt other peoples (except the abyssal, of course) and she will do anything to protect the humans and her fellow shipgirls. Some of her personality may changes through the story progress.

She usually spoke in soft and formal Japanese but will turned to the informal one if the situation turned to chaotic. Sometimes, she likes to speak and even cursed in American English(Almost like Kongou) since she often exercised with the US Navy ships in RIMPAC when she was still a ship and her class is the modified Kongo-class destroyer, which was based on the American Arleigh Burkhe-class destroyer and some of her weapons and equipment were 'Made in USA'.

She preferred to be classified as a destroyer, Aegis destroyer, or missile destroyer but she never protest if anyone classified her as cruiser.

In short, she is a sweet Dandere girl who loves peace and care about her friends.

**Information**

JDS Mirai (みらい, Japanese: Future) is the fifth Yukinami-class guided missile destroyer, the newest and the most advanced destroyer in the Japan's arsenal to date. Although it is essentially an improved version of Kongo-class destroyer, it is often mistakenly classified as a cruiser due to its large size that it has an aircraft hangar addition on its back.

When Mirai set sail from Yokosuka on a training exercise with the US Navy in Pearl Harbor, she encountered a strange meteorological anomaly and lost contact with her sister ships. People believed she were gone forever. But apparently, Mirai was travelling back through time to June 4th 1942, the night before the Battle of Midway. This made her weapons alone enough to change the course of World War II, and equally potent the knowledge of future events on board. This caused the alternation of the history.

Near the end of the World War II, Mirai fired two missiles which sunk Yamato, thus disabling the Nuke inside her. Unfortunately, the AEGIS equipped destroyer was struck by stray shells from the American warships, sinking her to the bottom of the sea with all her crews killed except for her Executive Officer, Commander Yosuke Kadomatsu who later rescued by the US Navy.

In the early 21st Century, she was being resurrected as a shipgirl to fight the abyssal to end the war once and for all.

**Even though Mirai is an advanced destroyer, like Yamato, she isn't Immortal. So sometimes, she can be return back heavily damaged. Her personality is actually how I felt what Mirai feel after she is travelled back to the past. She is nothing but tool of war and no one know what she felt. I think this is how she will be looks like if she is given personality, emotion, and human body.**

**And my other OC, Admiral Kousei Kadomatsu. He's actually only a supporting character, much like the unnamed Admiral in Kancolle Anime. As you know his surname is from Yosuke Kadomatsu, the Executive Officer of Mirai. I will make his personality like Kadomatsu, strict, discipline, and protective. Whether he related to Yosuke or not, you'll know it later. However, I'll keep Kousei like this since he is only a supporting character.**

**In this story, the Japan Ministry of Defense changed the JSDF name to JDF or Japan Defense Force. This is because of the Abyssal's attack and the UN approved Japan to use offense weaponry like cruise missiles and assault aircraft carrier and of course, terminating the Article 9. Actually, the Japanese Government wanted to change back the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force's name back to Imperial Japanese Navy because the IJN was one of the strongest Navy in history. But it caused many controversies because of the war crime the IJN committed. So, the government decided to change their army, navy, and air force name just by erasing the word 'Self' in its name.**

**The story will a bit follow the anime. By the way, please give me your comment on review and PM. I need to know what you think about this story. (PS : The Cover Art isn't mine!)**

**Alright, see ya!**


End file.
